


Hallway

by Deviant



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Analingus, Anilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Short Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant/pseuds/Deviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe the brains Liv ate that morning were making her horny.  Maybe it was just the effect Clive had on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> Weird, brief porn. I was trying to write something else Babimoore but it wasn’t working so I figured why not write porn and try not to think too hard.

Liv braced herself as she was pushed into her hallway wall. Face first, she turned her head to the side so that she could see the door to her apartment. If Peyton was going to walk in maybe she'd hear her coming, or see the door knob turning, and buy herself a few seconds of response time.

Or maybe she'd never see Peyton coming, she thought, as she closed her eyes and relaxed into the smooth, beige wall. She could feel Clive behind her, pushing up her simple cotton dress, and so she tugged on the front of it to pull it tight and out of his way. She could feel his large hands running up the outside of her thighs, feel them clench her hips. She pushed her ass out, moaning in a way that was maybe a bit uncharacteristic of her. Either the morning's brains were having an effect on her or Clive just managed to get her worked up.

Liv could feel his fingers working into the band of her underwear and she smiled. Soon she'd have relief from the humming and needy feeling between her thighs. Her dress knotted as her fist clenched and twisted harder and Clive worked her hipsters off. She thought they would be left around her ankles, but she felt Clive nudge her foot so she lifted her feet out one at a time so that he could pull the panties away. She giggled at the thought of Clive carrying around a simple pair of black, cotton hipsters, and then laughed breathlessly as another thought occurred to her.

"Detective Clive Babineaux, panty sniffer extraordinaire," she laughed.

Clive chuckled and then gave her a sharp bite to the back of her thigh, but the fact that he made no effort to deny it only made her laugh harder. He probably had his eyebrows raised at her laughing fit.

Her laughter was cut short as hands gripped her ass hard. She groaned, tongue darting out to lick her lips, heart racing and a sweep of nervousness and embarrassment cutting through her arousal.   The arousal returned though, stronger than ever as Clive swiped a thumb over her asshole and then leaned forward to replace it with his tongue. She managed to pry a hand from her dress and slid it over her stomach, and then the soft curls on her mound. She rubbed over her lips slightly before dipping her fingers to run over her clit.

Clive ran the wide flat of his tongue over her ass and then leaned back slightly to blow a cool puff of air. His lips quirked up slightly in a smile as she jumped at the breeze. He knocked the back of her calf with his knee and she spread her legs a little wider. He pulled back on her hips slightly, banished the last thought of trying to move them into the bedroom, and then pressed his face into her ass. He circled the ring of muscle with the tip of his tongue, let the bottom of his teeth catch on the sensitive skin, and then went back to the slow licks that made Liv whimper.

Liv's fingers worked their way back a little farther to gather some of the slickness there and drew it towards her clit. She panted against the wall, left hand still twisting the material of her dress. Hot, wet drags of his tongue over the sensitive skin made her tense, her muscles going taught. "Oh fuck," she called out, surprised as Clive's tongue pushed into her ass just a fraction. "Clive... fuck, Clive..." She could feel her cunt clenching, felt the hot and eager electricity coursing through her. Her legs shook as she gave up on technique in favor of quick and unrelenting palming at her sensitive clit.

Clive leaned back and rubbed his hands over the pale thighs in front of him. His cock strained in his jeans, but he ignored it. Get Liv to come hard and fast in the hallway, catch her as her knees give out, and then carry her into her bedroom for the second round- that was his plan. He leaned forward, kissing his way lazily up her right leg. He almost laughed as she growled in frustration and pushed her butt back at him. He wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her tight and still and then went back to eating her ass. Liv’s hand reached to grip the back of his head and forced him deeper, and he responded by sliding his tongue inside her.

“ Clive, I’m-“ She cried out into the wall, the hand on Clive’s head pulled away and banged against the wall, she tried to pull away but the hand around her waist held her back as he fucked her with his tongue. Whimpering, she squeezed her thighs together as best she could and waited for the rhythmic pulsing to stop.

Her knees didn't give out exactly, but Clive still caught her in his arms.


End file.
